Labels
by void-memory
Summary: Stiles is beyond bored and Scott comes over to help. Scott presents Stiles with a question that makes him overthink.
1. Chapter One

Stiles was bored.

Stiles was _beyond_ bored.

There was absolutely _nothing_ the young teen could think of to make himself _not_ bored.

He'd already gotten _out_ of bed and realized it was Saturday, then he'd gotten _back_ into bed to try to get another hour or two in before he got up.

As it turns out, thinking of nothing doesn't work when you're wide awake so he'd decided to get out of bed for the day and maybe get some breakfast.

Stiles threw on a shirt and looked at the clock. It was 9am- _way_ too fucking early to be out of bed. But as he stretched he sighed and decided he's really hungry. So he makes his way into the kitchen and out into the hallway to grab some leftovers- or maybe he'd even find actual breakfast food in the pantry.

He'd made it to the kitchen and as he opened up the first food cabinet he'd come up empty, although there were two more cabinets and he hadn't given up hope yet.

The second food cabinet was empty, as well as the third. Who even _uses_ the old sirup in the third cabinet? It's not like there's even anything to put it on.

He made his way over to the fridge and found some leftover pizza from dinner two days ago. He decides he doesn't care about whether it's good anymore and pops a few slices into the microwave.

Soon after it beeps, Stiles is on his way back to his room with his plate full of pizza and his mind set on eating it. He sets the plate on his bed and makes way to close his door.

He's eating his pizza and decides maybe he'll watch a movie on his laptop. So, while still in the middle of a pizza slice, he pulls out a box of DVDs and starts browsing. He passes all of his _Star Wars_ DVDs and decides he'll watch them another time. Since when did he own _the Notebook_? Whatever. He quickly decides there's nothing to watch and closes up the box to grab another slice of pizza.

Maybe he'll play a couple games? _Black Ops_? _Halo_? Not even the _Sims_ caught his attention.

He put his games away with an exaggerated sigh, he's on his last slice by now and he's dreading the moment he finishes it, for then he will have nothing to cure his boredom.

He decides he should text Scott, ask him to come over or ask him what to do so he's not bored anymore. He grabs his phone from his desk and is opening his messages as he flops on his bed.

Stiles send his best friend a few quick messages.

 _SOS_

 _I'm haviNg a BOredoM attAck and idk whaT To DO ! ! !_

 _PLS HELP ME MAN_

Scott replies a minute or so later, seemingly used to Stiles behavior when he was bored.

 _What do you want me to do?_

 _I mean I guess we can do something_

 _Like idk_

 _Mini golfing?_

Stiles huffs in frustration. He doesn't want to go mini golfing.

 _NoooOo_

 _Something elSe_

Stiles was flat on his back, just lying on the floor, because Scott hadn't texted back for a few minutes. His phone suddenly made a buzzing noise, causing the boy to flinch.

 _Fine, I'm coming over_

 _We'll find something for you to do_

Stiles' reply was almost immediate.

 _0k +h2nk$ br0_

Scott told him to _Stup bein dis w y_

Stiles had been lying facedown on his bed for awhile (it was actually about 3 minutes), one might've eve wondered if he was breathing. He was completely motionless because he was completely bored.

He snapped into attention when there was a thump by his window and a small cry coming from a certain puppy eyed hispanic teenager lying at an odd angle on Stiles' floor. Stiles tells Scott that he'll he'll and to not be such a wimp. Scott then retaliates by making a sudden threatening movement at Stiles and flashing his eyes at him.

Stiles flinches a lo-little. He only flinched a little bit. A fact of which he is proud of.

"What exactly do you need help with again?" Scott asks, sitting on Stiles spinny office chair (he likes spinny spinny spinning).

"I'm _bored_."

"Ok."

Stiles was, again, lying facedown on his bed when Scott acknowledged the fact that Stiles was bored, "Ok?! What do you mean ok? You're supposed to make me _no_ -"

Stiles was cut off, he was yanked up and off of his bed by his best friend.

"Why am I up?"

"Because I put you up."

"Why did you put me up?"

"Because I decided I have a serious question for you that I want you to be focused on and not inhaling and exhaling comforter oxygen."

"I didn't say it was okay for you to come to my house just to give me a fucking test you assh-"

"Remember back in Sophomore year when you were," Scott put up quotes, " _exploring_ your _sexuality_? Questioning whether you were gay or not and shit like that?"

"Well- yeah, I guess. But what does that have to do with any-"

"Did you ever _identify_ your sexuality, Stiles?"

"Well-"

Stiles cut himself off, he mentally told Scott to go screw himself because that question brought so much conflict to his mind. He still wasn't sure just _what_ he was. He knew he wasn't transgender (which isn't necessarily related in this case but it was a fact) or gender fluent. He'd decided back in Sophomore year that just _maybe_.

 _Possibly._

He could be _gay_ , maybe _bisexual,_ and maybe he was just putting way too much thought into this and he was actually just _straight_. As he always thought he was, _before Sophomore year_.

Scott, still staring expectantly at Stiles for an answer, had the brief thought that he might not have thought about bringing this topic back up enough. Stiles looked extremely torn and Scott already subconsciously knew what Stiles' answer was going to be.

"I don't know, man. I'm still extremely confused on that front. I don't know whether I like boys or girls or lamps." Stiles sighed and watched his Alpha as Scott slowly smiled that innocent smile that could fool Jesus into thinking he was an angel. Stiles knew he was just amused.

He doesn't even know where to let his train of thought resume but as he looked at Scott he decided to think of the past couple of years and all of the guys he's seen or come in contact with, he's looking to see if he's check out anyone without knowing, or if a certain thought or person pulled at his attention. Sadly he wasn't able to pursue that thought when Scott stated that Stiles was coming with him to the kitchen to get ice cream.


	2. Chapter Two

Scott was sitting on Stiles' bed. He was simultaneously eating ice cream and thinking of ways to keep Stiles entertained (if the question he had asked wasn't enough to occupy his thoughts). Though it seemed as if Stiles was about to start thinking very hard. He absolutely _reeked_ of confusion.

And Scott regrets bringing this to Stiles' attention for a moment because he knew how eager Stiles was to find his sexuality so he could at least have a _type_.

Meanwhile Stiles was trying to find where he'd left off with his train of thought, but it was proving difficult as his ice cream was half melted and he still had his last thought in the back of his head, a feeling of familiarity hits him as he's looking for the thought, and he decides he should probably take a bite of his ice cream.

He was following the previous paths that his thoughts had taken but was still coming up blank as he looked for the thought he had right before Scott said they were getting ice cream.

"Stiles, you shouldn't have to think _too_ hard, just _think_. Have you liked anyone-any _guys_ before?"

That was it. That was part of the thought that he'd had right before the ice cream. Something about going through past thoughts and finding things, guys he might've liked, non-female people he might've checked out without realizing, and other shit like that.

He looked at the past years, he'd taken notice of a few things. In Sophomore year, while he'd been looking to see if he was attractive to gay guys, he never thought to think that maybe he was attracted to them, maybe even straight guys, he'd checked out Isaac's ass a few times in the locker rooms, and he'd noticed that there were a few times where Stiles could've dreamed about a certain guy because he woke up with them on his mind.

There happened to be a lot of things he was just now discovering that he did that could be considered gay, like that time in 8th grade when he had a different lunch than Scott, so he just spent most of his time people watching from the hall outside the lunchroom, is attention mostly went to the guys calling everything gay like it was a bad thing. He'd even kissed a guy before! Though the kiss was in fifth grade _and_ it was a dare given to him by a few girls, he'd still kissed a guy.

Stiles was amazed. How had he not noticed before? He liked guys. He also _definitely_ liked girls, but he liked guys too.

"You still with me, Stiles?"

Stiles was shaken from his thoughts when Scott called out to him, "What?"

Scott just shook his head, "I don't want you thinking too hard on this, man. From here it looks like you're going to give yourself a migraine just from overthinking."

"Oh, yeah." Stiles was going to tell Scott later, he wanted to keep looking. Maybe he was attracted to transgender people. He could be pansexual. He could just not have a label. Maybe he'd just go with the flow and not label himself. He'll like who he likes and he won't have to think about how he likes all of his guy friends. Maybe then he'll start like-liking one of them. Who knows?

"Well, I can't think of anything to keep you entertained. Sorry, man."

"No problem. I'm hungry again anyway and we have nothing to eat in this house. Want to get some food?"

Scott was surprised at his best friend not mentioning how frustrated he was about the question that Scott had given him. "Sure, man. Where are we going?"

"I don't know. You choose. I have to go throw some more clothes on anyway." Stiles realized he was still only wearing a pair of boxers and a shirt he found on the ground.

* * *

They were in the Jeep, driving to McDonald's. Scott had stated that he wanted chicken nuggets and Stiles had agreed.

"Thank god it's not lunchtime, the line would be long and we would have to fight all the hungry toddlers for the good toys." Stiles stated with a serious expression.

"True that. True that." Scott agreed.

"Seriously though, I've still got a bit of boredom just sitting inside me." Stiles pulled up to the ordering machine that he forgot the name of and ordered their food.

"Well, you thought about the question I asked back at your house, right?" Stiles had finished ordering by now and he'd pulled a bit further up in the line.

Stiles thought of an answer, "Well, yeah. Of course I thought about it… It took me a few minutes just to find the thought I had left off on before you made me get ice cream with you."

"Well, you found it, right?"

"Yeah, I found it. It was hard, though. You asked a _very_ loaded question. Not cool, man. Especially before lunch."

Scott chuckled, "Well, since you thought about it, do you think you know what you're attracted to?"

"I have the faintest idea." Stiles was pulling out of the drive through.

"And?"

"I like guys."

Scott was quiet.

"...and girls."

Scott was wondering how Stiles had only taken a half hour to determine that he liked guys _and_ girls."

"How did you realize it so fast?"

"I just looked."

Scott was happy for Stiles, he'd found a type. Maybe he didn't have a lot of guys right now to choose from, but he wasn't limiting himself.

"Good."

The rest of the car ride was quiet, both of the teens deep in thought.

* * *

They got back to Stiles' house, and they were both sitting in his room eating their McDonald's.

Scott asked another question, "So are you bi?"

"Maybe."

"I thought being bi was liking guys and girls, which you do."

"It is. But I don't know whether I like more than boys and girls."

Scott was quiet again.

"For now, I'm not giving myself a label."

Scott didn't ask anymore questions for the rest of the day.


End file.
